A computing device may include a memory (a non-volatile memory, a volatile memory, a cache memory) and a storage device coupled thereto. The computing device may also include an external device coupled thereto. A command initiated from a host device (e.g., computing device, storage device, external device) may require resolution of an address range overlap between two sets of instructions at the same device or at different devices. The aforementioned resolution of the address range overlap may involve determining the overlap between a first address range and a second address range. Determination of the overlap between the first address range and the second address range may involve a number of comparators, outputs of which are applied to appropriate logic gates. Utilization of the number of comparators may lead to undesirable computational power and time consumption.